1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blinds and, more particularly, to a blind assembly, which comprises a plurality of shades attached to the blind slats. The invention relates also to shades for blind assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enhancing light shading effect and to make the whole assembly more attractive, a Venetian blind may be covered with a curtain. Conventional curtains for Venetian blind commonly have a complicated mounting structure and high manufacturing cost. Further, it takes much time and labor to install a curtain in a Venetian blind. When installed, the curtain and the blind body may not be maintained in balance. Further, when receiving the blind, the curtain tends to be jammed in between the slats and wrinkled. When the border area of the curtain curved or wrinkled, the sense of beauty of the curtain is destroyed. In order to eliminate this problem, the inventor of the present invention invented a combination curtain and blind arrangement (Taiwan Utility Model Application No. 91204734). This design is functional. However, it takes much time to detach the curtain from the blind for cleaning. There is also known a blind assembly having detachable curtains. However, this design has no means to support the curtains in shape. Due to the effect of gravity weight, the middle part of each curtain curves downwards when installed.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a blind assembly, which has shades suspended from the slats at one side in a smooth manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a blind assembly, which keeps shades positively secured to the slats.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a blind assembly, which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, the blind assembly comprises a blind and a plurality of shades. The blind comprises a headrail, a bottom rail, a plurality of slats, and two ladder tapes fastened to the headrail and the bottom rail to hold the slats in parallel between the headrail and the bottom rail. The shades are detachably fastened to the ladder tapes to cover the gaps in between the slats. Each shade is comprised of an elongated shade body and a support member. The shade body has a pocket extended along one long side thereof and adapted to accommodate the support member, and a plurality of crevices formed in the pocket corresponding to the ladder tapes. The support member is inserted into the pocket, defining with the crevices a respective retaining space, which receives the ladder tapes.